can i be electric too?
by toriestark
Summary: It's possible that Darcy over reacted but really, the look of dread on Clint's face was worth it. -Darcy/Clint


**title**: can i be electric too?  
**summary**: It's possible that Darcy over reacted but really, the look of dread on Clint's face was worth it.

**notes**: it's kind of my personal headcanon that Clint was the agent who took Darcy's iPod and he had it with him the whole time and he just forgot to give it back.

-

-  
.

Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster made their way toward the main floor of the newly named Avengers tower. Construction on the building had finally finished the day before and Tony wasted no time in calling them, offering them a place to live. Ever since the whole Loki fiasco five months ago; Darcy and Jane had relocated to New York City, gotten jobs with SHIELD and she was now attending her Poli Sci classes at Columbia. Today was the official move in day and Darcy was finally going to get an explanation of her job as "Avengers Public Relations" manager.

To say Darcy was excited as hell was a vast understatement, possibly the understatement of the year. Her life was spun on its head when she accidentally hit Thor with Jane's van almost two years ago and ever since then, it hasn't slowed down. She's never been more thankful to her college for fucking up her papers. Since that day she's met Gods, scary secret agents, the most famous solider who ever lived and happened to still be alive, a brilliant scientist with a serious alter ego and Tony fucking Stark. She didn't know what the hell she did in a past life to deserve this but whatever it was, it must have been something big.

When the elevator doors opened, she could see that the whole team was there. Walking further into the communal living room she saw Miss. Potts, Tony and Agent Coulson discussing something but she was too far away to hear anything. Clint and Thor were playing a serious game of Mario Cart on the Wii judging by their yelling and inappropriate gesticulating. Steve and Natasha were watching the match with a bowl of pop corn between them and Bruce was doing something on his Stark Pad, research of some kind.

Miss. Potts was the first one to notice them, stepping around Tony to greet them. "Jane, Darcy, it's nice to see you both again".

"You too Pepper. Guess it's been crazier than usual around here now that the tower's all repaired" Darcy said.

"It's been pretty hectic. Luckily I'm here for a few more days to finish up some paper work and some final meetings and then it's back to Malibu" Pepper said, happy that in a few days she'd be able to unwind.

"We should go out for drinks before you leave" Jane suggested. That was a regular event for the Avengers ladies ever since they all met. At the end of the week Pepper, Jane, Natasha, Maria and Darcy would get together at a random bar in the city, drink and relax. And if a few embarrassing stories were told involving certain male members of the team, well- what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Sound perfect, but you should go see your boyfriend, he kept asking when you were going to arrive. Clint's been distracting him with Mario Cart but it probably won't last very long" Pepper said hooking her thumb at where Thor was now doing some kind of weird victory dance.

"I'll see you later Darcy" Jane said patting her friend on the shoulder before making her way towards the couch. The moment Thor saw Jane, he was running over and pulling her into his arms. The whole thing was giving Darcy cavities.

Darcy pulled her eyes away from the happy couple and made her way towards Tony and Agent Coulson with Pepper but suddenly her path was blocked by a certain archer. She had to stop a yelp from escaping her lips because really, she should be used to this by now. The asshole was always popping up out of nowhere and ever since she'd moved to New York, it was happening more and more frequently.

"Darcy, just the pretty little lady I wanted to see" Clint said smirking down at the brunette.

"Hello to you too Clint" Darcy said glaring her glare of doom.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I have something for you," he said rocking back and forth on the heels of his combat boots, excitement barely contained. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands".

Darcy did what she was told, holding her palms up, her eyes shut tight. She knew what the "gift" was the moment it was placed in her hands. She could feel the rubber and plastic of her ear buds, the rubber and ridges of her blue TARDIS case, the glass screen with the vertical crack in the bottom left corner. She opened her eyes and stared down at her iPod, thumb running over the glass screen.

Darcy looked up at Clint, his wide smile vanishing when he saw the look of pure rage on Darcy's face. He'll never admit it but in that moment he was scared, very fucking scared.

"You had my iPod the whole freaking time!?" Darcy yelled staring down at her baby. Her beautiful baby that's been missing for over a year, until now.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that Darcy" Clint said trying very hard not to upset her more than she all ready was.

"We hung out for months and you never thought to mention that you had it?"

"I am really am sorry Darce, I guess I just forgot. I have having so much fun with you in New Mexico but then we found the tesseract and there was the whole Loki thing and saving the world. I found it yesterday when I was unpacking," Clint said, hand rubbing the back of his neck, eyes to the floor. "I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said looking at her straight in the end, hoping she could see how serious he was.

He could take down dictators, mob bosses and crocked generals without a moment's hesitation. He could stop alien invasion's and kill Doom Bots without breaking a sweat; but somehow this one girl he met in a small town in the middle of bum fuck nowhere managed to turn him into a bumbling idiot. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You are so fucking lucky that I actually like you Barton, otherwise you'd be drooling on the floor right now" Darcy said glaring at Clint.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar" Tony muttered, side eyeing Agent Coulson.

"Miss, Lewis, are you done yelling at my agent?" Coulson asked standing next to said agent.

"I am" she said putting her iPod in her messenger back.

"Then if you would be so kind as to follow Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts, we will show you to your new office"

Darcy nodded and turned around, making her way towards the elevator. Tony jogged up to walk beside her, holding out a fist. Darcy looked at Tony and laughed, making a fist of her own and fist bumping her new boss. Pepper walked behind them, shaking her head and wondering what she'd done in her life to deserve being surrounded by this much crazy.

"Miss. Lewis greatly enjoys Italian food, agent Barton" Coulson said, spinning on his heel and joining Darcy, Tony and Pepper inside of the elevator.

Once the doors were closed, Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket and started searching for the best Italian restaurants in New York City.

Le Fin.


End file.
